C'est un rêve Notre rêve
by Felifaery
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention sur RemusTonks... Car chaque couple à sa chanson, mêlée de souvenir...


**_Deuxième texte de la série des souvenirs...  
C'est une Song-Fic, la chanson, c'est _Dream a little dream of me_ dont je connais la version de 'Ella Fitzgerald' (je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir qui en fut le premier peut-être 'Mama Cass Eliott' ou 'Louis Amstrong', je sais que 'The Mamas and the Papas' et 'French Kiss' l'ont aussi interprêtée, si vous savez, dites le moi, que je corrige, merci)... J'adore cette chanson... _**

**_ Bonne lecture !  
Kiss kiss _**

**_ Félina _**

**Merci à Line pour sa correction**

* * *

**_C'est un rêve, notre rêve…_**

Un vieux tourne-disque. Une chanson qui grésille.  
Installé dans un rocking-chair sur une grande terrasse, je me laisse doucement bercer par les premiers accords de musique.  
Il fait si chaud cette nuit. Il ne faut pas faire un mouvement, et encore, même là, les vêtements collent à la peau, sans parler du rocking-chair. De guerre lasse, je m'installe dans l'herbe, tout aussi confortable, voire plus, et bien plus agréable car partageant sa fraîcheur.  
Je laisse mon corps se détendre entièrement. Et les yeux clos, je laisse les souvenirs de cette si belle nuit affluer en moi. Cette nuit, il y cinq ans maintenant…

_Stars shining bright above you_

Oh oui, les étoiles brillaient cette nuit là, mais pas autant que tes yeux tandis que je te faisais l'amour. A quel point je peux aimer ces yeux. Ces yeux qui s'emplissaient doucement de bonheur et de jouissance.  
Cette nuit… Et toutes celles qui ont suivie notre belle échappée.  
Les nuits étaient si belles là-bas. Mais si fades comparées à toi. Tu brillais de mille feux… Du plus beau des feux… De celui du bonheur et de l'amour.

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

Je hurlais mon amour pour toi à la lune et tu riais en me disant de me taire, craignant que les voisins n'appellent les médicomages. Mais je n'avais que faire des voisins et de leurs ragots, que faire de ce qu'ils pensaient. Je t'avais trop longtemps faite souffrir en taisant mon amour pour des conventions et des idioties.  
Si je t'avais emmenée à l'autre bout du monde pour cette si courte semaine, ce n'était pas que pour t'éloigner de l'horreur et de la souffrance, mais aussi pour m'éloigner de moi-même et de toutes mes excuses. Alors ce n'était pas des voisins qui allaient m'en empêcher ! Ils pouvaient appeler les médicomages, je m'en serais chargé.  
Pour me faire taire, tu m'avais embrassé et, dans ta fougue, tu m'avais renversé. Nous étions tombé du lit sur le rude plancher. Tu n'avais pas eu mal, j'avais amorti ta chute et tu riais de mon air contrit.

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

Cette journée splendide s'était terminée comme elle avait commencé. Que de bonheur et de joie.  
Je me rappelle de tes yeux pétillants tandis que nous suivions un ennuyeux guide moldu qui nous expliquait un tas de choses sûrement très intéressantes.  
Mais tes yeux n'accrochaient que les grands arbres alentours où s'amusaient lémuriens, perroquets et Oiseaux de Paradis.  
Et cette splendide étendue de sable blanc, cette eau turquoise qui léchait la plage en vagues bruyantes.  
Je te voyais y courir sans même prendre la peine de te dévêtir, m'entraînant de force à ta suite et m'aspergeant. Voyant ma volonté de ne pas céder tu me traitais de chien frileux. Ce que j'avais très mal pris. Je te noyais jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce, profitant d'un baiser manipulateur pour me noyer à ton tour.

_Dream a little dream of me_

Cette perfection ressemblait tellement à un rêve, mais c'était notre rêve, nous le faisions à deux.

_Say night-ie night and kiss me _

Les nuits défilaient à une vitesse incroyable, aussi remplies que nos jours. J'ignore quand nous avions trouvé le temps de dormir, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir été fatigué. Je me rappelle que chacun de tes baisers gonflait mon cœur d'une énergie que je ne soupçonnais même pas.

_Just hold me light and tell me you'll miss me_

Nous dansions jusqu'au bout de la nuit, nous nous faisions jeter des boîtes alors qu'elles étaient déjà vides. Mais une fois entre les quatre murs de notre chambre, nous terminions inlassablement les journées de la même façon.  
Mais comment se lasser de ton corps parfait ? Comment m'en lasser alors que quelques minutes d'éloignement me mettaient presque en état de manque ?  
J'étais fou, tu me rendais fou et tu connaissais tout à fait le pouvoir que tu avais sur moi, tu en jouais régulièrement. Mais à aucun moment tu n'aurais pu m'échapper. Je savais toujours te retrouver. Quoi que tu fasses…

_While I'm alone and blue as can be _

Cette semaine nous a ramené en enfance. Pas tout à fait disons à l'adolescence. Loin des drames et des horreurs. Une petite bulle de douceur, de bonheur et d'éclat dans un monde qui s'effondre. Une petite bulle au milieu d'un quotidien fait d'horreur, de douleur et de deuil.

_Dream a little dream of me _

Cette bulle ressemblait tellement à un rêve, mais c'était notre rêve, nous le faisions à deux.

_Stars fading but I'm linger on dear _

J'aurais tant voulu que cette semaine ne se finisse jamais. Mais le temps s'écoulait et il nous faudrait bientôt rentrer.  
Les dernières nuits… J'ai mis une ardeur folle à te prouver mon amour. Les nuits comme les jours. Des plages solitaires aux criques isolées. Et même bien pire. Au gré de tes envies et des miennes… Et tu étais plus imaginative que moi. Plus jeune, c'est peut-être pour ça.

_Still craving your kiss _

Cette semaine loin de tout m'a rendu fou. Je suis devenu complètement accroc à toi. Je le savais déjà, mais j'étais devenu totalement et complètement dépendant de toi. Et en plus, j'en étais conscient et consentant.  
Comment retourner à notre vie, près de ceux qui comptaient sur nous et risquer de te perdre dans une guerre sans fin ? Comment pouvais-je l'envisager ? Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'avais la volonté d'y retourner, je ne pouvais abandonner nos amis. Et comment t'en empêcher si moi j'y allais ?  
Je crois que c'est ce que je préférais chez toi. Cet entêtement, ce caractère de feu, si bien trempé. Ça et bien d'autres choses, comme ces lèvres tentatrices et ces yeux provocants.

_I am longing to linger till dawn dear_

C'est ce dernier soir qui a rendu notre semaine si unique. Je me rappelle encore de cette boîte en plein air où nous dansions serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me rappelle aussi du regard jaloux des hommes et de ton regard noir à toutes les femmes qui posaient les yeux sur moi avec trop d'insistance. Tu les aurais tuées sur place.  
Les premiers airs de cette chanson me reviennent comme si c'était hier. L'odeur de vanille de ta peau semble aujourd'hui encore emplir l'atmosphère et le ressac de la mer sur la plage sonne encore dans le silence. La douceur du vent qui nous apportait des odeurs diffuses… Les bruits de la foule… Les gens autour de nous…  
Mais plus encore je me souviens de tes yeux, plus brillants que jamais, deux étoiles qui me guideraient plus tard dans les nuits les plus sombres. Mais surtout de cette joie, mâtinée de crainte. Perplexe et inquiet je ne te quittais pas des yeux tandis que tu m'annonçais que tu avais une grande nouvelle.

_Just saying this…_

Tout mon être tremblait, tandis que j'attendais, continuant de danser sur cette chanson qui parlait de rêve. C'est ce mot qui revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve… Un rêve pour moi et une aventure de plus pour toi…  
Mon cœur criait, hurlait dans ma poitrine, mais j'attendais, calme et stoïque comme je devais toujours l'être.  
Tes paroles sont encore aujourd'hui gravées en moi…  
« J'ai… J'ai une nouvelle », commenças-tu incertaine.  
Tu détournais le regard, cherchant de la force dans les flammes des torches qui nous éclairaient.  
« Elle peut… Elle peut tout changer entre nous… continuas-tu, me faisant trembler encore plus. Voilà… Je… Je suis enceinte. »

_Sweet dream till sunbeams find you _

Mon cœur se gonfla d'une joie indescriptible, une joie sincère, pure et vibrante. En toi un petit être, un peu de moi poussait et grandissait. Tu ne pouvais m'amener plus grand bonheur. C'était vraiment le plus beau des rêves.  
Mais pourquoi cette crainte dans tes yeux ? Pourquoi cette réaction ? Ne voulais-tu pas de cet enfant ? Je te reposai doucement à terre d'où je t'avais enlevée dans mon bonheur, tout en dévorant tes lèvres si douces. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les tiens, interrogateurs et inquiets.  
« Pourquoi cette crainte ? demandais-je inquiet.  
- J'ignorais si tu le voulais, murmura-t-elle sans oser me regarder. Après tout, tu m'as emmenée si loin pour partager notre amour. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi… »  
Je te regardai avec un sourire radieux que tu me rendis, puis je t'abandonnai incertaine sur la piste et revins avec une babiole à deux noises, un vulgaire jouet pour enfant qui me fait honte encore aujourd'hui, mais que tu t'es refusée à jeter. Je me mis à genoux et te demandai :  
« Nymphadora Tonks, voulez-vous m'épouser ?  
- Remus Lupin, j'accepte avec la plus grande joie », répondis-tu sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes et attendries.

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

La chanson est presque à sa fin quand un poids m'atterrit sur le ventre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agit.  
« Sirius, tu m'étouffes, soufflé-je avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de mon fils. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait suffisamment chaud ? »  
Il me sourit et brandit son pistolet à eau avant de m'asperger copieusement comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Il s'éloigne rapidement tandis que je grogne et cherche à l'attraper. Un rire derrière moi… Tu es là, splendide dans ta légère robe blanche. Après bien des efforts, tu as accepté de prendre ta véritable apparence. Tu es si belle… Même si tu te trouves trop Black comme ça, je te préfère ainsi. Tes longs cheveux noirs remontés à cause de la chaleur et tes grands yeux gris vert brillant de mille éclats.

_But in your dream what ever they be_

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as tenu à l'appeler Sirius, te défends-tu alors que je te fais mon regard noir.  
- Pas pour qu'il ait son caractère », grogné-je en m'essuyant de cette eau qui, je ne l'avouerai jamais, m'a bien rafraîchi.  
Je t'amène près de moi tandis que tu ris et m'empare de tes lèvres, dont je n'ai pas cessé d'être dépendant. Sirius joue dans le jardin, faisant courir le gros chien blanc qui ne le quitte pas depuis sa naissance.  
Nous avons traversé bien des cauchemars depuis cette fameuse semaine, mais toujours ce souvenir et l'espoir contenu dans ton ventre rebondi nous a permis de tenir. Sans nous en apercevoir, notre amour et cet enfant sont devenus l'espoir de l'Ordre dans son entier. Montrant que même dans les périodes les plus sombres, une parcelle de lumière demeure, une bulle de rêve dans la noirceur du monde…  
Et ce rêve était le nôtre, mais nous le partagions avec tous.

_Dream a little dream of me _

Et ce rêve est toujours le nôtre, encore aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Et nous le vivons ensemble. Nous le vivons désormais à trois.

_La, la, la, la… _

Euh… Bientôt à quatre… Comme tu me le murmures à l'oreille en cet instant. Mon sourire s'étire et je t'attire dans mes bras te serrant tendrement.  
J'attrape Sirius qui court autour de nous en riant et lui demande s'il serait heureux d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il nous saute au cou et nous embrasse… Cette réponse vaut toutes les autres.

_Dream a little dream of me _

Oui, ce sera notre rêve. Notre rêve à tous les quatre…


End file.
